Los simpson:satira a los evangelicos
by Angello Andres Forero Bueno
Summary: Yo hago el papel de mi mismo como un traductor graduado de idiomas que viaja a eeuu a hacer trabajos con la organizacion bible in the schools, la cual esta enfocada en usar la biblia en las escuelas publicas, la familia simpson y el reverendo lovejoy son los personajes principales de este capitulo.


Los simpson:un capitulo a la iglesia evangelica

En Bogotá el pastor freedy nieto recibe una llamada de una desconocida iglesia en EEUU

-Halo-dijo el pastor freedy nieto

-Hola-dijo el pastor tim alegría- exclamo el pastor tim alegría

-No se, digame- dijo el pastor freedy seriamente-quien eres, que se le ofrece

-Ay-dijo el pastor tim alegría-soy el pastor tim alegría, pastor de la primera iglesia de Springfield, de seguro usted es parte de la rama occidental del presbiluteranismo americano reformado

-no señor-dijo el pastor freedy-soy de la iglesia bautista independiente

-entiendo-dijo el pastor Timothy lovejoy-yo conozco a muchos pastores bautistas independientes que han venido aquí en mi ciudad Springfield, ellos son una gran bendición, lo vengo a llamar desde un país muy religioso, se llama Estados Unidos, desde los estudios bíblicos en la casa blanca, se ha habido varios cambios, como el uso secular de la biblia en todas las escuelas publicas del país, usándolas como una electiva de ingles o una electiva de las ciencias sociales tanto para primaria como para secundaria y preparatoria, el catolicismo ha dejado de influirse y ahora los evangélicos forman parte de una bella ciudad, en Springfield se esta llevando a cabo un curso electivo del antiguo y nuevo testamento en la secundaria de Springfield, la cual esta para los grados 8-12k, pues me gustaría invitarlo acá a esta ciudad donde le ofresco hospedaje junto a mi, estaremos hablando bastante de Dios yo soy evangelico, a pesar de estar llevando sotana, soy un evangélico protestante.

-lo siento-pero yo con protestantes no la voy-dijo el pastor freedy nieto-si quiere pues deme su whatsapp y yo le escribo por ahí y estaremos hablando muy bien y le podre entender porque así no entiendo.

-de acuerdo-dijo el pastor tim alegría y se lo da.

Ahora llama a la iglesia bíblica bautista la luz en cali.

-halo-dijo el pastor Luis bolaños

-hola-dijo el pastor Timothy lovejoy-soy el pastor tim alegría, soy pastor de la primera iglesia de Springfield, un hombre me dijo que por favor le llamara.

-¿pero a usted quien le dio mi número?-pregunto el pastor Luis bolaños-¿me estas llamando desde un teléfono fijo, porque estoy hablando por un teléfono fijo también?

-no-respondio el pastor Tim alegría- lo estoy llamando desde hangouts y desde un computador.

-ok-dijo el pastor Luis bolaños- ¿eres de la doctrina bautista independiente?

-no-respondio el pastor tim alegría-soy de la rama occidental del presbiluteranismo americano reformado, además conozco muchos pastores bautistas independientes que viven en Springfield, además en Springfield, ciudad donde vivo en la escuela secundaria de Springfield, hay una electiva en estudios sociales para los grados 8-12k sobre "Escrituras Hebreas" y "nuevo testamento" las cuales son una electiva que se enfoca bastante en la palabra de Dios, cuenta principalmente la historia y cultura de Israel y sobre todo del medio oriente, además con estas dos electivas, muchos padres de familia se han afiliado a varias iglesias protestantes, católicas y sobre todo bautistas independientes.

-¡oh!-se asombro el pastor Luis bolaños, no sabia eso, tengo tantas ganas de conocerlo, ¿quien es usted?

-Soy el pastor Tim alegría,-dijo el reverendo tim alegría- soy pastor de la primera iglesia de Springfield, soy un pastor que se preparo en la universidad cristiana de Texas, y que actualmente ha sido pastor de todos los años, tengo una hija llamada Jesicca Alegría la cual esta en la primaria, y si tienes otras preguntas te doy mi whatsapp.

-ok-dijo el pastor Luis bolaños-regalamelo-

Se lo regala, y es aquí cuando dos pastores bautistas independientes conocerán a la rama occidental del presbiluteranismo americano reformado. Ahora falta con otro pastor de la ciudad de Cali.

-halo-dijo el pastor Arnulfo cuero-

-Hola-dijo el pastor tim alegría-soy el pastor tim alegría, soy del estado de Springfield

-entiendo, pero ¿Cómo supo mi numero?-dijo el pastor Arnulfo cuero

-me lo encontré por un directorio de iglesias Valera 1865-dijo el pastor tim alegría

-ahhhhhh-dijo el pastor Arnulfo cuero- y ¿Qué se le ofrece?

-lo que pasa es que estas invitado a la primera iglesia de Springfield, una iglesia afiliada a la rama occidental del presbiluteranismo americano reformado.-invita el pastor tim alegría al pastor Arnulfo cuero

-lo siento-dijo el pastor Arnulfo cuero, yo soy pastor de una iglesia bautista independiente, no la voy con otras doctrinas, y si deseas sacarme de una iglesia y volverme a otra y a criticar las doctrinas falsas de mi doctrina, mejor dicho déjeme en paz y chao.

-¡espera!-grito tim asustado-no cuelgues-

Es entonces cuando colgó.

Bueno, el pastor Timothy lovejoy le escribe por whatsapp un mensaje largo asi:

"hola pastor Arnulfo cuero, soy el que le llame por fijo, ahora le estoy escribiendo por whatsapp, y si no me conoces, lo invito a la primera iglesia de Springfield una iglesia de la rama occidental del presbiluteranismo americano reformado, esta usted totalmente invitado a esta iglesia, aunque pertenezcas a otra doctrina, de hecho de esa doctrina tengo muchos hermanos que son pastores evangélicos y bautista independientes, y si me miras con una sotana, yo le digo que yo estuve en el vaticano, en el vaticano existe una iglesia llamada primera iglesia bautista del vaticano, una iglesia con posición a la biblia del oso, una iglesia bautista independiente, la cual es muy grande, y si me preguntas, dile que cuando vaya a Roma, que se hospede alla en esa iglesia, es una iglesia ubicada en un apartamento de la ciudad de roma, ese pastor ha venido a visitarme y cuando hay campañas misioneras, trae artefactos y artículos de su misión al vaticano, tiene rosarios de todo el mundo, y de su país, además, una vez trajo 4 yesos originarios de Buga, San Benito, Monserrate, y la iglesia del chiquinquirá, que son del país donde usted vive.

Bueno, le dejo el whatsapp del pastor bautista independiente misionero al vaticano"

No obstante, el pastor tim alegría llamo a Angello Forero, quien había ido a Springfield a visitarlo y a usar el material que se usa en los estudios sociales para traducirlos al español.

-halo-dijo Angello forero

-hola Angello, como estas-dijo el pastor tim alegría

-hola pastor tim alegría,-dijo Angello-¿los llamastes a los 3?

-Si señor-dijo tim alegría,- por al menos ¿ como te ha ido traduciendo al español los materiales de las clases de biblia en las escuelas de eeuu?  
-me ha ido muy bien-dijo Angello,- ahora estoy trabajando como profesor en una escuela secundaria en el estado de Iowa, en este estado estoy enseñando la clase de español y sobre todo la clase biblia y literatura, he mandado a casi todos los estudiantes a leer el tabernáculo y a leer los libros de las profecías sobre todo los libros de Abdias, Jonás, Miqueas, Sofonías, Daniel, Ezequiel, Oseas, Joel, amos y he mandado a muchos a escribir y a redactar textos del libro de 1 Samuél a 2 crónicas, mientras que a otros los he mandado a debatir y a dialogar el sido todo un éxito gracias a Dios.

-Muy chévere-dijo el pastor tim alegría- ¿Cuándo vienes para Springfield?

-muy buena pregunta-dijo Angello,- cuando se acabe las clases viajo para alla, por al menos he estado viajando bastante por este país siendo profesor, me he ganado la vida.

-entiendo-dijo el pastor tim alegría-por al menos recibieron la llamada esos tres pastores.

-chevere-dijo Angello,- de seguro habrá una gran campaña evangelística en la primera iglesia de Springfield, estoy traduciendo al español los materiales que usan en las clases de los estudios sociales para poderlo publicar y para poderlo publicar a las editoriales de Latinoamerica.

-aja-dijo el pastor tim alegría- estare viajando al estado de iowa para poderte visitar-

-ok-dijo Angello- le espero.

Cuelga.

Bueno ha sido una semana larga para Angello forero, ahora le ha costado mucho trabajo para poder trabajar como profesor en una escuela publica y ser un trabajador de clase media baja en EEUU, pero por al menos ha viajado a 4 estados (Texas, Florida,Iowa[donde estoy actualmente], y Washington D.C.

-Jum-dijo homero Simpson- me pregunto que será de Angello.

-yo también digo lo mismo-dijo Lisa- él fue una buena persona, el quiso traducir las clases de antiguo y nuevo testamento al español y enviarla a Colombia, unas 5 copias allá.

-bueno amigos-les digo que en Angello regresará a Springfield, me acaba de llamar.

-en serio-dijo Lisa- ¡que emoción!-exclamo

-¿Cuándo viene?-dijo bart-

-no se-dijo marge-me dijo que en agosto.

-lo esperamos-dijo Homero.

Pasaron los días y Angello sorpresivamente vino a Springfield y lo recibieron tan felices el pastor tim alegría y la familia Simpson.

-me alegra que me hayan saludado-dijo Angello-

-a mi también- dijo marge- estuvimos hablándole a todo el pueblo sobre ti

-entiendo-dijo Angello- y ¿llamaron a los 3 pastores?

-el pastor los llamo-dijo marge

-si, yo te había dicho-dijo tim alegría.

-ah ok-dijo Angello.-Ahora estaremos llamando a todos los pastores siguientes, les estaremos mandando saludos.

-hagamoslo ya, tengo ansias de hacerlo-dijo bart.

-ok-dijo Angello-hagamoslo!

Llaman al seminario bautista nueva vida en México, luego llaman al Colegio Universitario Bautista en Puerto Rico, estos les dicen que están totalmente invitados a la gran campaña evangelística de la primera iglesia de Springfield, la cual el pastor anfitrión es el pastor de la iglesia bíblica bautista del vaticano, vendrá desde el vaticano a dar una conferencia de 8 dias para dar la importancia de compartir la palabra de Dios en los lugares menos llamados por Dios.

Bueno, este es el fin de la primera parte de los capítulos religiosos de los Simpson.

Parte 2

Bueno, llegados los días, fueron agotándose hasta llegar el dia de la campaña y conferencia evangelísitica en una iglesia de la rama occidental del presbiluteranismo americano reformado, y Angello ha logrado traducir al español todo el material de las clases del antiguo y nuevo testamento en la preparatoria de Springfield(Springfield high school), y ha podido hacerlo que ha hecho unas 35 copias para que sea un tremendo éxito el libro, contiene por al menos 400 paginas, con todo el material usado en la clase de antiguo y nuevo testamento en todas las escuelas secundarias del estado de Texas, y por al menos el letrero de la iglesia es asi:

GRAN CAMPAÑA EVANGELISTICA AMERICANA REFORMADA

9 países y 7 estados nos acompañan

Pastor Luis Bolaños(Colombia)  
Pastor Freddy nieto(Colombia)

Pastor Aaron Vance(Georgia)

Pastor Arnulfo cuero( Colombia)

Pastor Danny farley(Texas)  
pastor Rafael Gómez(Colombia)

Pastor Walt selman(mexico)  
pastor Al nucciarone(Israel)  
Misionero Ruben murillo(México)

Pastor BJ Stagner(Reino Unido)  
Pastor Bairo Corrales(Colombia)

Pastor Greg Neal(Florida)

Pastor Clark Paquette(carolina del norte)  
Pastor Trump(Alemania)  
Pastor


End file.
